Tasting Perfection
by slothchild
Summary: Luck is one thing…love, is something entirely different. Sweeter than any chocolate, more fragrant than any flower…Love is different. Every single time. Sequel to Luck. Valentine's Special: RaiKim Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** You're smart people, figure it out.--

**A/N:** Another holiday, another oneshot. Yes, folks. It's all RaiKim, once again. I'm not fully confident with this one…but give me credit. Hope you all like this one as much as you liked **Luck/Good Luck**…whatever. I'd just like to take this time to tell you that I'm having some very annoying technical difficulties with my computer at the moment and my other fic **Good at Being Bad** will be put on hold for the moment being. Oh, and I'm sorry for any weird thingies that might occur when I upload this thing. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

_**Tasting Perfection**_

_A Xiaolin Showdown Fanfiction_

_:tralalalalala:_

**_Luck_** **is one thing…_love_, is something entirely different.**

**Sweeter than any chocolate, more fragrant than any flower…**

**Love is different. Every single time.**

"Remind me again why I'm helping you spend half the day looking for presents?"

"We have to buy supplies, too. After all the stuff they're using for tonight's Valentine's festival we'll need twice as much."

Ah, yes. It was Valentine's Day. The holiday rush had been gruesome this year. And, unbelievably enough, Master Fung was letting the temple have a festival for, all the holidays he could have chosen from, Valentine's Day.

Kimiko flashed him a bitter look, "Since when are you _so responsible_?"

Since when are_ you_ _so_ **bitter**?" He smirked his comeback, having that familiar cocky sparkle in his eyes. That sparkle, seen countless times before, just seemed to make the Brazilian boy...**irresistible**.

"...Mmm..." She grumbled in response as she looked down at the fairly full shopping cart.

He chuckled as he took six bags of cheap chocolate and three boxes of the expensive kind. As he moved the cart, Kimiko stopped him, putting one bag and all three boxes of chocolate back on the shelf.

"Dojo likes fondue, Omi prefers éclairs, and Clay likes chewy nugget."

"And you?" Raimundo asked, watching her suddenly.

She was suspicious of his watchful gaze, but met it with a small half smile, plastically laughing lightly. She murmured a reply, even as her traitorous eyes strayed to a box of dark chocolate truffles.

"Why ask me?" Her fake smile faded, "Valentine's Day is for lovers."

He chuckled a bit more softly now, grabbing the box.

"There are different kinds of love, Kim." He reminded her nonchalantly, as if he did not understand just how important those words meant to her, to anyone.

Kimiko paused, unsure of what to say.

"Even weird kinds..." He whispered to himself wistfully as he brushed past her.

"Where are _you_ going?" She finally spoke.

"If you don't mind, can you pay for those? I _really need to go. **Really**_" Raimundo asked, gesturing to his pants and motioning his head to the bathroom across the aisle. Kimiko just nodded dumbly.

He took off, attending to his business. The Dragon of Fire sighed heavily, blowing off some steam. She turned back her cart which was now filled to the point that there was a mountain of goodies towering before her.

"That Rai owes me big!" She mumbled under her breath as she narrowed her eyes and began to push the cart towards the cashier.

Something caught her attention; she halted as she stared face to face with a seemingly glittering display of chocolate that sat in an empty row.

**

* * *

**

Raimundo and Kimiko had lunch at a nearby cafe, preferring the quiet, comfortable atmosphere to the busy, love struck outside world.

"Who new so many people plan Valentine's Day parties?" She observed.

Raimundo merely shrugged, "It's our way of showing others that we care." He took a sip of his drink, "You know."

_Not really...so how do you?_

"Love isn't superficial as if it was ribboned roses or chocolate." She pointed out, and she wondered why she said it at all. She stressed the logic of things so many times. What possessed her to say such a careless phrase?

But a glance at Raimundo told her how seriously he considered her statement.

"Yeah, but it's always the thought that counts...Especially if we can't admit love in any other way."

_What are you saying?_

"Man, I must be watching too much Oprah." He teased, laughing lightly. And there it was, that same sparkle in his eye, cocky, hinting his face _oh-so-perfectly_.

_**Perfectly...**_

And then, just as nonchalantly as before, he remarked, "To tell you the truth, I'm not so sure about why I like Valentine's Day...but what I really can't understand is why you don't like it, Kimiko. You seem like you understand these things better than I do...I can't even-hnnn, never mind."

_Just what in hell are you implying!_

A pause. He switched the subject.

"You know, this is actually the first time I've actually really celebrated Valentine's Day."

"Why?"

"I'd tell you, _you wouldn't understand_ but, that would just make me a hypocrite." He simpered, laughing lightly.

For a second maybe, she didn't understand but, that quickly vanished when a memory flashed in her mind. It was clear as can be, the recollection was as bright as the sunshine...

Kimiko felt an uneasiness pulse throughout his body. She remembered a certain sunrise, with a certain experience and...a certain someone.

"Well, how about, why now?" She asked him thoughtfully.

"I don't really know...maybe it's because of everything that's happened to us." His tone was gentle.

The uncertainty and tension did not seem as overpowering as before, and there was a note of affection in his voice. And yet Kimiko couldn't understand just _who_, or _what_, **us** meant.

Raimundo and his family? The Xiaolin Dragons?

Or perhaps, **_him and her_**?

But he grinned at her confused face all the same, taking a small sip of hot chocolate. Something he'd never get tired of no matter what the season.

And despite her growing confusion, she couldn't help but show him a hint of a smile.

* * *

"Ice cream?" Raimundo asked smoothly as he removed his hands from Kimiko's eyes. 

She was greeted with a tropical-looking ice cream parlor, the exotic colors, the moody lighting and the sultry sounds of people enjoying themselves surrounded her.

She stifled a laugh, "it's sweet, cold and topped off with a cherry, do I have to say more?" Her eyes were half open, and for once, she had that certain sparkle that she had always admired, for once it was her sparkle being admired.

The boy raised a brow with a curious smirk; she would hate to admit it but, whenever he did that, it was kind of, sort of...adorable.

She despised thinking of that word along with Raimundo's image. There was _absolutely nothing_ between them. **Nothing.**

Raimundo was a friend. Raimundo was **just** **a** friend...

Raimundo was **just a boyfriend**.

---

_NOOOOO! Bad, Kimiko! Bad! Stop thinking like that! In fact, just STOP THINKING!_ She shook her head as if she were a blender, smacking her head with her hand as if to scold her from, what she believed was a crime worth dying for, thinking **_Raimundo was cute._**

He cleared his throat, "Uh, you okay?"

She froze, and simply nodded stiffly under his jade gaze. She could feel herself being swallowed by them and surprisingly enough, she liked it. A blush streaked a cross her face.

"Are you sure?" He inquired once again, "You're looking pretty red, you don't have a fever do you?" Jade eyes stared intently at her, filled with concern, hope and...She could swear she saw just a hint of it, _love_.

She blinked dumbly as he placed a hand on her forehead. _Naaaahhhh!_

"..." She took hold of his wrist and brought down his hand, "It's just a little hot in here, can we get an outdoor table?"

Raimundo complied, still linking hands with Kimiko. He led her to a table surrounded by two lounge chairs sitting at the edge of the parlor's balcony. Even though her request seemed a little odd. How could she have been hot? It was air-conditioned in there and, it was _winter_.

The Dragon of Fire sank into her chair. The winter-hued afternoon sky along with the sound of the fountain nearby seemed so soothing to the soul.

"I knew you'd like it here." He smirked triumphantly, bragging about his intuition.

They both scanned their menus, given earlier by a stray waitress.

Raimundo stared long and hard.

Kimiko, on the other hand, dropped the menu in only a few moments of glancing at each category. She knew exactly what to order.

He glanced at her Cheshire grin ang back at his menu.

"Why are you suddenly so happy?" He questioned suspiciously, raising a brow.

"Break out your wallet, Pedrosa! I know what to order and it's gonna be expensive!"

He stared at her sternly but inside, he was about to explode out of joy. Almost throughout the whole day Kimiko had been more depressed than usual, but now, now she was back to her old self.

There's the Kimiko I know and lov-**_we_** all know and love. His thoughts graced around his mind a bit more.

He placed his chin on to his hands, "What kind of expensive we talkin' 'bout here?" He was playing with her, and yet, she smiled wickedly.

"You mean, whether it's oh-my-god expensive or aiyayayayai expensive?" She teased eyes half open and sly.

Raimundo listened silently, raising his eyebrow, as usual.

"Well, if you must know, Mr. Pedrosa", and he did, "How do you feel about _kaching-ching bling bling_ expensive?"

Raimundo mock gasped at her, "Depends, what **exactly does all that mean**?"

Just as Kimiko was about to speak, a song started to play over the sound system. It was a song they both recognized but couldn't quite remember the title.

_**Why do birds...**_

_**Suddeny appear...**_

_**Everytime...**_

_**You are near?**_

_**Just like me...**_

"They want to be..."

"Close to you..."

They both blinked, **" You know this song!"** They asked in unison, both surprised.

_**Why do stars...**_

"Fall down from the sky." Kimiko sang to Raimundo, meaning it as a playful joke but something about it seemed _real_. Or maybe Kim was just a really good actress. **_Really, really good._**

Raimundo laughed; "Every time, you walk by." his tune was in a whisper, just as the voice sang it over the speakers.

**"Just like me,"** They sang together, swaying their torsos in their seats as if there was a slow song concert playing.

**"They long to be..."** Kimiko stopped, giving Raimundo the next line as a solo.

He realized this, he said the words, not in song, in speech, "...Close to you."

Jade met sapphire, wind met fire. And in all the tension, both blushed and turned away from each other.

The song kept playing despite their refusal to sing along. Kimiko cleared her throat.

"Um, it's a pretty good song, huh?" She tried to sound casual, failing miserably.

He intertwined his fingers, leaning on the newly made bridge of his own hands.

"Yeah..." He slurred innocently.

"Hi, welcome to Tropical Tundra may I take your order?" Their waitress seemed to pop out of thin air but, in any case, Kimiko decided to take advantage of the moment.

She slammed her hand down on the table, raising the other like in a 4th grade lecture.

"Oooh, oooh! Choco-strawberry Panna Cotta Sundae!" She barked, like an innocent puppy.

The waitress scribbled away on her notepad in hand. "And you?"

Raimundo straightened up in his chair, he never did get to decide...but since he was going to blow off all that money on ice cream, it would only be fair if he got to taste it as well, am I right or am I right?

"Ditto."

_Natasha_, as her nametag gave away, paused, "I'm sorry; sir but our stock can only provide one more serving of this order."

"Well, aren't we lucky?" Kimiko squeaked so naively, so helplessly that Raimundo couldn't help but turn a dark shade of red. It was obvious she didn't want him not to have what he wanted, but she also didn't want to miss her chance to eat an expensive frosty treat paid by someone else and their money. He had to admit, she was just so cute when she was shattered.

"Then we'll just share one." He compromised, giving her an unsure smile as the waitress scurried off to deliver their order. Their one, solitary, single order.

_Share? What are you up to? _She pouted as she raised a brow.

The Dragon of Wind blushed. She noticed, "You're face is all red...do **_you_** have a fever?"

"N-no!...It's just a little hot out here..." He looked toward the balcony's edge.

_Oh, nice save, Raimundo! How could it possibly be hot out here? It's **winter**._

Kimiko stared at him quizzically, _How could he have been hot out here? It was winter..._

A thought struck her mind. She shuffled through her pocket, Raimundo observed her at the corner of his eye.

"I...almost forgot." She started to blush again.

"Mmm-hmm?"

She hesitated, "This is for you." She handed him a dark chocolate trophy that had the most realistic chocolate soccer ball perched inside. On the nameplate were the words:

**You're my Number one.**

He started to laugh, "Wow, this is cute. Weird, but cute."

_Just like you…_

"I know. You're welcome." A smile crept onto her face.

"Thanks...but, why?" The chocolate trophy was roughly the size of his fist; he tossed it into his other hand.

She smirked, "I'd tell you, _you wouldn't understand_ but, that would make me a hypocrite." She cracked at him.

"Seriously?"

"Someone once told me something..." She rubbed her arm.

"And that would be?"

"_Even weird kinds..._"

He blinked, "What? But, that doesn't make any-" He understood.

She smiled.

"You know, that _someone_ must be pretty smart..." He bragged to her. Another cocky smile on his face.

"Maybe, but he was pretty annoying."

"Hey!"

Kimiko giggled at him, "Happy Valentine's Day, Rai."

He smiled. He dazzled, "Happy New Year, Kim."

They both understood each other's greetings, even though some of the other diners stared at such an out-of-place greeting.

The order came, as soon as the sundae was served, Kimiko couldn't help but stare at it in awe. It was an adorable sundae, not exactly the term you would use for food...but it was. The milky gelatin was a light creamy pink color that was topped off with chocolate and strawberry ice cream scoops garnished with whipped cream, nuts and a...

"Cherry, Kim?" He mocked playfully, dangling the fruit close to her face.

Kimiko smiled and played along, "For me?" She asked, lightly laughing, "Why, you shouldn't have."

She held his hand tightly as she bit the cherry wholeheartedly from his grasp.

The girl savored its flavor, she was enjoying herself. And by the size of her companion's grin, he was too. Both of them would be crazy not to.

The perfect sounds, the perfect sky, the perfect place, the perfect sundae, and that sweet taste lingering in her mouth...she had to admit,

_**She was tasting perfection...**_

* * *

So, is it okay? Honestly, I think I could have done better but, what's done is done. Now, the decision…is it a good sequel or not? Read and Review. 

Oh, and the song...I just had to put it in! It felt so fitting...it's also a teaser for my possible third installment to this thing. C'mon, the song rocked! I have it on MP3...

Why? Because I'm planning on making a RaiKim trilogy, and this being the sequel, I need another oneshot. Of course, I don't know if writing another oneshot for this will be a good idea. That's where your reviews come in. I'm pushing for at least a double digit number this time.

**Happy Valentine's Day,**

**XOXOXO**

**Pointy ;P**


End file.
